Super Bubby 4: Adam Islands
Super Bubby 4: Adam Islands is the fourth Super Bubby book, preceded by Super Bubby vs Super Bubby and followed by Super Bubby 5: Secret of the Volcano. Plot Sick of their boring flat in the busy Pet City, Bubby and Doccy decide to move house. While flying across the ocean, Bubby (with Doccy holding on) find themselves flung through a storm and nearly killed. They find themselves past the storm and in a normal 'endless' ocean again, but soon discover a large, secret jungle island. A month later, they move there completely with Bubby quickly constructing a house on the shore. The cats explore the beautiful island for the first time, surprised to find hundreds of fantastical and 'mythical' Monsters scattered across the inland. A Manticore attacks them, but numerous boulders cause a landslide and distract it. Bubby and Doccy run towards the shore, but Greg jumps out of the bushes and knocks them both out. They awaken in cages on the summit of Mount Adam. Greg reveals he wants to lure other cats to save Bubby and Doccy, then Greg can kill them all. Startlingly, Bubby and Doccy's cages and pushed and Greg falls off the cliff in terror. Bubby and Doccy roll in the cages down the slope, narrowly escaping death but at the bottom, manage to get out of their mangled cages. A grumpy pteranodon-scorpion hybrid named Pteroscorpion confronts them for being on his land when another pteroscorpion attacks him. Bubby and Doccy return to the beach to find Greg. Bubby fights Greg but he just disappears after a short battle. To determine where he went and to catch him, Bubby and Doccy use the T.M. once again. Once back in time 1 hour, Bubby and Doccy climb up a hill behind the house just inland a little to search for a hidden exit so that they go inside and scare Greg. They see their past-selves getting attacked by the manticore, so present-Bubby and Doccy cause the landslide to distract it. They watch as past-Greg knocks and cage past-Bubby & Doccy. Present-Bubby realises she is the one that pushed them down the slope, so flies up the mountain and waits 10 minutes while present-Doccy searches for secret caves. Present-Bubby knocks the past-cats and Greg off the clif at the appropriate moment. They then lure another pteroscorpion to attack the one sensitive about his land. When it's time, present-Bubby and Doccy find out Greg had snuck into a bush and follow him. They find themselves in a large cavern/Greg's lair, where Greg is shocked to spot them. He gets out a mind-control device and hypnotises Doccy. Greg flees while hypnotised Doccy sets fire to the cave. Bubby struggles to save herself and Doccy from the blaze. Back on the beach, Doccy reveals he is still hypnotised and Greg watches them have a (reluctant) brutal battle before Bubby frees Doccy from hypnosis and throws Greg far out into the sea. She and Doccy finally settle in for their first night on the island. Category:Super Bubby books